Universidad de magos
by MiraLetoo
Summary: John Egbert es un joven mago que estudia junto a sus amigos en una universidad de magia , donde tendra tipicas diferentes aventuras con ellos ¿Qué ocurriria si a el le llegase a gustar uno de ellos? o llegase a enamorarse profundamente en secreto ¿Cuanto duraria su secreto?...


**Mes 4 en la universidad.**

Había pasado 4 meses desde que comenzó la universidad pero sin embargo nos fue muy bien a todos.** Aunque esos echisos siempre salen mal..**

Le fue muy bien en el tiempo hasta tiene muchísimos buenos amigos que lo invitan siempre a diario a sus grandes fiestas. **Que siempre me hacen usar mi mala magia ..**

Uno de sus mas grandes mejores amigos que tiene el hay es, Dave Strider. **¡Ho Tío él es genial!**

Además de ser uno de mis mejores el es muy popular, en especial por usar magia en casi todo momento. Para saltarse las clases y engañar a todos los profesores y profesoras que habían allí por el momento. ** ¡Cosas Guay que no aria!**

¡Y lo mejor! Siempre que se juntaban ellos solos o con amigos bebían mucho y se contaban muchas estupideces del pasado y presente. Nuestras carcajadas suenan tan fuerte que karkat grita mucho. **Asta que llegue Gamzee y le de su dosis de medicinas de amor.**

Lo raro es que el sale mucho con Tavros y es raro, como si lo engañara o algo por el estilo .

Y Dave, puedo decir que es muy cool , guay y gran persona sobre todo, menos cuando me dice cosas sobre mis películas de Nicolás Cage el es genial igual…

Se mucho sobre el , se que rara vez visita su hermano que se llama Dirk y que ama el zumo de manzana, hasta lo vi en varias ocasiones tomando zumo de manzana, se mucho sobre el .. No es que sea una clase de acosador o algo, el simplemente me conto y ya.. Lo se

**En clase…**

**-**Oye john ¿ que esta diciendo ese tipo? *Le pregunta la rubia*

-No lo se, no le estuve prestando atención.. ¡Hey dave! ¿tu sabes lo que dijo?*Le mira el ojiazul*

-¡Tio ni puta idea! No le estaba viendo tampoco *dice el de lentes oscuros*

- Dijo que arian una prueba de magia con moldes de maza de bicarbonato y trigo *Dice la de Ojos verdes tocándose el puente de la nariz*

-¡Ho no soy terrible en eso! ¿Recuerdan la ultima vez? *Murmura nervioso Egbert*

***Flash back***

**Bien hay cada uno tiene un trozo de masa de bicarbonato y trigo como practicaremos hacer muñecos vivientes o alguna figura que les salga familiar **

**..Rato después..**

**Bien ahora hay que darles vida con el echiso de la pagina N° 46 seccion 15 parte 9 asignatura 2 ..**

**Minutos después..**

**Jade qué bonito perro sin .. cara .. [ 8.5 ]**

**Kanaya qué linda ¿ChibiRose? [9.8]**

**Dave eso es….?**

**-Es Cal , Cal es guay **

**Bien [9.8]**

**Rose muy bueno es un gatito con un traje y una aura media extraña [ 10 ]**

**John! .. Eso que es? [1.3]**

**-¡Nicolás cage!**

**¿Y porque esta deprimido?**

**-No lo se simplemente el ..**

**Nicolás Cage de Masa comenzó a robarle a golpear a la profesora , morderla, patearla y quemarla .. Luego ullo..hasta que se desiso como arena ..**

***Fin de Flash back***

-Ho si Hombre, Tuvieron que contratar a otra profesora eso es guay *Dice emocionado el rubio*

- Piensa: [ **Cree que soy Genial **] *se le iluminan los ojos*

- ¡Oye! baja de tu nube debes hacer el muñeco *Le dice sin mas la de ojos negros*

- Perdón perdón yo solo ..*Se pone nervioso*

-¿Qué pensabas tanto? *le mira con curiosidad*

-¡Ho nada nada! Solo en el muñeco *Le dice algo nervioso*

- vale vale *Le mira con sospecha*

**Estaba apunto de hacer el mueco pero hablaba con Dave que me descia..**

**-Y si nos saltamos esta clase seguro será un desastre**

**-Pero .. **

**-Vamos ¿o quieres ver morir al profesor por tu raro hombre de masa?**

**-Pero a donde iremos ..**

**- Es la ultima clase si la saltamos luego tendremos tiempo libre **

**- Y eso significa …**

**- Qué iremos a alguna fiesta chula con todas esas chicas **

**-Ho esta bién..**

Luego de saltarse la clase de el hombre de masa e ir a una genial fiesta con dave me acompaño hasta casa y nos quedamos hablando de las relaciones de nuestros amigos mientras tomabamos unos tragos …

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**Gracias por leer, yo soy moka y los quiéro a todos .. Realmente no se si seguir este fanfic .. n,n Hasta la siguiente..**

**Creditos: Moka, LegolAss , .. Mis ayudantes e,e **


End file.
